


If We Could Tell The World, Ice

by Pink_and_Velvet



Series: Writers Month: August 2019 [6]
Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Adoption, Backstory, DADT, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Kids, M/M, Secret Relationship, canon homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: “I know I’m years too late to ask but, Ice, did you ever want kids?”Writersmonth Day 6 Prompt:Kids





	If We Could Tell The World, Ice

**Fallon, Nevada: 2002**

“I know I’m years too late to ask but, Ice, did you ever want kids?”

Iceman had a fork full of spaghetti halfway to his mouth. He dropped it.

“Excuse me?”

“Did you ever want kids? You know.. if you _could_.”

“Well that came out of nowhere.” Iceman chuckled nervously to himself.

“Ice. I mean it. If things were different, would you ever—“

“_Yes_.” Iceman visibly blanked, scaring them both.

Iceman ran a shaky hand through his hair, his eyes fell back to his plate. His left hand was drumming on the table. It was the only sound in the room.

“You, you _did_.. or do you still want—“

“—I always knew that I wanted to have a family. I realised long before I wanted to become a fighter pilot that I.. that I didn’t..” He stuttered, eyes still locked on his food.

“Ice.. it’s okay. You can tell me.”

Iceman’s mouth was working fast but he wasn’t saying anything.

“_Tom_.”

Maverick’s tone, soft and reassuring made Iceman raise his gaze. Maverick’s hand was atop of his and his fingers stilled.

“Tell me.”

Iceman braced himself. He took in a deep breath and locked his eyes onto Maverick.

“I always wanted to have a family but I knew.. pretty early on.. that I, that my career couldn’t allow it. If I ever managed to find someone.. we’d have to hide.”

His eyebrows furrowed. He tried to pull his hand free from Maverick but Maverick’s grip tightened.

“We still have to hide ourselves from those who love us most. Of course we can’t.. you know.” He trailed off again.

Maverick began massaging Iceman’s knuckles, the contours and ridges of his hand. This steadied Iceman some and Maverick found his voice.

“If we could tell the world Ice.. you’d have your family. There isn’t a doubt in my mind about it.”

There were tears in Iceman’s eyes as Maverick had said it. Maverick smiled at the blush that had settled high up on Iceman’s cheekbones.

“I have _you_. You’re who I’m destined to be with, Pete. You’re my family. There’s nothing more I could ever ask for.”

Maverick’s hands never faltered in Iceman’s grasp. He gripped Iceman’s hand tighter.

Iceman let him.


End file.
